There are many activities such as surfing, kayaking and/or canoeing requires a certain level of skill, wherein the surf board has less amount of volume but it requires skill to keep balance on the wave, the canoe occupies a larger space which is inconvenience for being carried or transported. Operation of a canoe requires rowing two oars and each oar has a blade which is a wider and flat portion such that water can be pushed backward to make the canoe move forward. Nevertheless, when the oars are rowed forward, the wide blade portion generates a resistance which makes the user feel tired within a short period of time. A good canoeist rotates the blade portions during the oars being moved forward to reduce the area against the water. This is not an easy job for ordinary canoeists.
The present invention intends to provide a rowing surf board which has two oars pivotably connected to the surf board and the blade portion of each oar is pivotable when the oars are moved forward so that the players are suffered less resistance.